


全员向-商科学生的日常（一发完）

by Loki_LOKIIIIII



Category: Captain America (Movies), Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Breaking the Fourth Wall, I Tried, M/M, Teacher Thor Odinson, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_LOKIIIIII/pseuds/Loki_LOKIIIIII
Summary: 听说新来的老师很帅，但却是个魔鬼。身为校园里的小魔王Loki怎么可能会允许这老师的存在呢？注：师生AU! 商科老师锤，学生基，欢脱？ 锤基，盾冬，贾妮，贱虫，全员向。（我真的不会写Summary）（请不要相信我写的Summary）
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) & Tony Stark, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 5





	全员向-商科学生的日常（一发完）

今天Odinson老师点名了吗？

这是商科学生每天都会问的问题。

Odinson是前几个星期刚到这所学院的老师。金发，蓝眼睛，低沉的嗓音，迷人的笑容，帅气的脸庞瞬间让不少学生甚至是老师都沦陷于他的美貌。

就当全体都以为他会如那笑容一样迷人，阳光，温柔，教书时会像一个温柔体贴的绅士，耐心地确保每一位学生都吸取所教的知识，对待不良少年少女们的时候也会耐心地劝他们改邪归正。但是，现实狠狠地赏了所有人一巴掌。

他的教课方式一点也不温柔！！！

而且对于那些总是逃课的学生来说，他的名字简直就是恶魔的化名。

就像是路西法一样罪恶的存在。

\---------- 

“Buck，下课后一起-”

床边的那扇窗户尽责地完成着自己的使命，配合着天上的云朵，控制着进入房间内的光线。

Steve看着刚睡醒的室友，欣赏着温暖的阳光照在他身上的美景。这画面不禁让他觉得自己是这世上最幸福的男人，而在他眼前的Bucky Barnes则是上天赐予他的恩赐。

正当他准备提出了藏在心里许久的提议，但却被闯进来的Clint Barton给打断了。

“Cap!！帮个忙，我要被Odinson-”

Clint看了眼Barnes，把后半句硬生生地吞会肚子里。后者赤裸着上半身，只穿着灰色内裤，原先用来披在身上的被单早已失去功能，弱弱地呆在床单上。

而他的身躯还布满了让人脸红的印记。

“哇哦。。呃。。那个。。不好意思打扰了！！！”

Clint͎·我什么都没看见·队长你放过我·Barton只觉得今天的自己超。级。倒。霉。

“滚！”

\---------- 

今天Odinson老师点名了吗？

答案是，点了。

“Bucky Barnes？”

“嗯。”

“Steve Rogers? ”

“到。”

“Tony Stark? ”

Odinson看了眼平时和Stark走的很近的Jarvis，试图从对方的脸上得到什么有用情报，但后者却像个没感情的AI直接地和Odinson对视。

他是少数完全不害怕Odinson老师的学生之一。

“I’m afraid that’s not a question I need to answer, Mr. Odinson.”

Jarvis非常尽责地保护着自家少爷的隐私，坚决不透露任何消息。虽然这么说着的他才是让Tony无法来上课的罪犯。

\---------- 

“Sir, the more you struggle, the more it hurts. ”

Jarvis看着身下的美人，温柔地说着。他用右手拂去Tony额头上因为汗水而粘着的发丝，并在后者的双唇上落下一个吻。

他完美的伦敦口音永远都是Tony Stark的弱点，让他不断地沦陷其中，无法逃离。

“Jar。。。嗯。。别-”

持续许久的性爱让他吃不消，再加上高潮后的不应期，光是这后者就足以花花公子Tony Stark哭着在管家先生的身下求饶了，更不用说是前者。

Tony像是搁浅的鱼，不断地挣扎，想要回到大海的怀抱了，只不过他是想要逃离变态管家的怀抱。

只可惜，管家先生并不是这么想的。

“不要想逃跑哦，Sir。”

Jarvis用左手把Stark的双手拉到头上，强行地把自家少爷的下巴抬起，狠狠地咬上那诱人的双唇，再缓缓地往下，将一个个吻痕留在对方的身上。

无论是喉结，颈部，胸膛还是胸前的那两个敏感点，一个都不放过。

“呜。。J。。。那边。。啊嗯。。。”

发现双手无法动弹的亿万富翁只好放弃行动上的挣扎，索性自我放弃般地开始扭起腰部，迎合管家先生的动作。

“Yes, my love. ”

\---------- 

“下面这一题，Laufeyson同学，麻烦你做答。”

金发老师将问题写在白板上后，转过身看向课室内的学生们，将眼神锁定在黑发少年身上。他随后用手上的马克笔轻轻敲了敲写着题目的那一部分。

被叫到的Laufeyson抬头将自己的视线从笔电移到Thor的双眸，把头靠在撑在桌子上的右手手掌，上嘴边挂上淡淡的微笑，用着诱人的嗓音缓缓地开口道。

“报告老师，我不会。”

这是他调戏老师的把戏之一。

他就是喜欢看着＇花了一整天解释课题却没办法从最有信心的学生口中得到正解答案＇的老师们脸上慢慢变得越来越僵硬的笑容，最后可能还会因为生气而慢慢变得狰狞。

像是恶作剧成功的孩子， 他很满意自己得到的回应。接下来就是等着看老师发火的样子了。

但Odinson老师可不是什么省油的灯，在发现对方的小动作后，Thor将注意力转向Loki后面的Peter Parker。

“那就请Parker同学来回答吧。”

就这样看着到嘴的肥肉逃跑后，Loki并没露出不满的表情，反而脸上的微笑弧度变得更大。果然这老师很合他的胃口。

\---------- 

Loki站在Thor面前，低头看着坐在办公椅上的Odinson，后者的领带早已被拆下，白色衬衫最上方的两个纽扣也被解开，露出小麦色的胸膛，怎么看都是个衣冠禽兽。

这正是Loki想要的画面，清纯学生和情兽老师。

“所以，Odinson老师，您想要我为你做些什么呢？”

他用着轻浮的语气问着眼前的男老师。他知道对方眼神的意思，那可是满满的欲望啊。

猎物上钩了呢。

“Loki…”

Thor略沙哑的嗓音让Laufeyson有点把持不住，差点就直接跪坐在Odinson的大腿边。这可不是什么好的现象。

在Loki的计划里，他接下来将慢慢地解开Odinson衬衫的所有纽扣，在对方讶异的情况下，和他调情，然后在对方将手放在自己身上的那一刻，按下快拍按钮，将一幕幕让人脸红的无耻画面记录下并用来威胁Odinson。

可惜，人算不如天算。

“你就这么下贱吗，Loki？”

就在Loki慌神的那一瞬间，Thor将对方拉到自己的大腿上，另一只手打开抽屉，将早已被拆下的针孔摄像机拿到两人的视线里，摇了摇，宣示着主权。

Loki瞪大了双眼，但很快地就反应过来，将错就错地玩下去。

“就凭着几个小机器，老师您就这么说你的学生了吗？”

他微笑着，轻浮的语气改换成挑衅。他不怕死地改变自己的姿势，让自己更舒服地坐在Odinson的大腿上，还是不是扭动臀部，挑逗着男老师。

“难道老师您对自己的学生有什么非分之想吗？”

Loki伏下身，在Thor的耳边细语道。因为这姿势，他能清楚地感觉到Thor硬起来了。

正当他以为自己反将一军之际，Thor伸手按住Loki的颈部，阻止他离开两个人的共有私密空间。

“那Laufeyson同学怎么也硬了呢？”

这下，Loki真的把自己给玩死了。

\---------- 

“Spidey，刚刚那Odinson也太过分了吧，那是什么样的问题啊，走！让哥给你报仇去！”

同房兼恋人的Wade Wilson看着坐在书桌边埋头苦干的Peter Parker，愤怒地说道。打从Odinson第一天教课开始，哥就不爽他了。现在他还让哥的小蜘蛛写3000字的悔过书，这不就压倒哥我找Odinson麻烦的最后一根稻草了吗？

‘对！直接去找那个该死的Odinson打架！’

‘绝对不能放过他！居然敢这么对我们的小蜘蛛。’

看吧，脑中的那两也很支持哥呢！

“不行，万一连你也被罚写悔过书，那到时候我不是要写更长了吗？给我乖乖地坐在那里，Wade。”

Peter并没放下手中的笔，任然继续努力地写着悔过书。要是Odinson一个不开心，直接让他写多几千个字怎么办？让Wade帮忙写吗？好吧，这可不是什么好点子。

这么做的话，恐怕最少都要写多一篇5000字以上的悔过书了。

说实话，其实他也不知道为什么Odinson会让他写悔过书，明明不认真上课的人还有Loki，但怎么就只是他遭殃了呢？而且，Loki还当着全班的面拿出笔电打游戏呢！

‘天啊，小蜘蛛怎么可以那么可爱啊！’

‘不行，快上他！’

咬着笔头思考着脑中的疑惑的Parker并不知道这个样子的自己在Wade的视线里是多么的性感可爱，全身上下吸引着对方，诱惑着对方来将自己扑倒。

Pete怎么可能会知道哥的幻想呢？他这么清纯可爱。操，哥受不了了。

“Wade？你怎么不说话了？”

突然静下来的话痨室友让Peter有种不好的预感，他的Peter感应告诉他，有什么事情要发生了，最好赶快逃离他们的宿舍。

“Baby boy, 不要想跑，你是跑不过哥的。乖乖让我上吧。”

这是Parker的Peter感应开始发疯似地呼喊的前一秒。

END?  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。

“还要在我的课堂上玩笔电吗？”

“如果惩罚还是一样的话，要。”

“Loki，你这个小妖精，迟早有一天会被自己点燃的火烧伤的。”

“你舍得吗，Odinson？”

“不。”

END.  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。  
。

好了，不要往下滑了是真的没了XD。


End file.
